The true history of the world of remanent
by Finbar26
Summary: The true history of remanent is not known by anyone and that was the intention. The world was not created by two brothers or any other diety. It was created by men.
1. chapter 1

You have heard ozpin say that remenant was created by two brothers and many have said there own versions. This is what really happend. The year is 2466 humanity is nothing but survivors of earth falling. They live on a capsule ship like an ark that holds close to 3 million people in cryostasis. There are those who didnt go into cryostasis to direct the ship and to maintaian these survivors.

Humanity launched 7 of these ships with 3 to 5 million people in them. They tried to stick together but two blew up after a time. 3 were destroyed in an astroid feild. Then there were only two remaining. The Remenant and the typhus.

The typhus disapeard into a wormhole to never be seen again. On the remenant thousands of people died when there cryo chambers malfunctiouned and overheated. The original non frozen crew was dead their descendents piloted the ship never knowing what earth looked like. Each system they visited never had a planet that they could live on. So many years passed that they stopped counting the years.

As the generations passed more and more people were dying in their cryo pods the orginal 3 million were only 1.5 million. Finally they found a planet that was sutubile for life. On this planet there was a super continent. Which they called epirus. When the remanent landed there was hope for humanity, but it wouldnt last long. For the nature of man is to destroy what they create.


	2. chapter 2

For a time it was good. Man left their ship that was home for generations those who awoke from their pods cried and raged for the memories of what happened were still fresh in their minds. For the place they called home was gone completely gone all they once knew was gone. At first they made small settlements around the ship using materials that were on the ship brought from earth and the ship itself, but they gradually expanded and colonized epirus. Then disaster struck, their moon blew up and created meteors that hit there planet the following instability resulted in the planet to split up into different continents and islands.

Many died in this event known as the cataclysm. Those who survived tried to rebuild but old and new grudges resulted in wars that lasted whole generations. These wars ended in stale mates,to try to get the upper hand and not to use the nukes that they created which would destroy their new home. They experimented with altering genes of humans and animals. At first they altered the genes of bears and hawks.

Making them bigger and deadlier. They used these altered animals to help fight in their wars. Over time these altered animals would become what is now known as Grimm. They also created other species to be beasts of burden so less people would have to do less civilian jobs and instead be soldiers and get positions beneficial for the war effort. They then started altering the genes of humans.

To try to give their human soldiers an advantage on the battlefield. This resulted in soldiers being able to move at fast speeds or turn invisible,but this had a unforeseen consequence. Many of these gene altering projects meant they used the DNA of native species on remnant. In rare cases this resulted in many to grow appendages of these animals. Like cat eyes, tails and even noses.

They were discriminated against these people would be known as the faunas. This resulted in people getting murdered because of they looked alien to humans. Many of these people didn't even have a choice in the matter. It wasn't their fault they were kidnapped from their families have there genes altered and to be used to fight in wars they no longer remember why. So the faunas came up with a plan to get revenge on the humans this plan would ultimately reset mankind and force them to change into what would be the world we see today.

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic but I've been thinking about this idea in my head for awhile now and I wanted to share it. So let me know what you think, and tell me if you have any ideas about what you want to see in the story. For this is only the beginning for a larger plan.**


	3. chapter 3

This plan was to release the Grimm. By literally and metaphorically cutting the chains that binded the Grimm. This caused such a terror that the Grimm started feeding on the negative emotions which they caused. This in turn morphed the Grimm into what we see in ruby today ,but this plan backfired. For the Grimm targeted the faunas the same as the humans.

This forced people on all sides to forge an alliance to combat this new enemy. It was all in vain though. They put up a hard fight but it wasn't enough. Then the unthinkable happened. In one last hurrah before darkness engulfed them all they launched every nuke they had.

Mantle was once fertile farmlands but in a hale of nuclear ash it cooled it down where crops no longer grow. What was worse was that 5 billion people lived on remanent after the nuclear holocaust they were reduced to a few million. This forced the humans to regress back to the stone age literally. Semblances and auras were by products of super soldier programs and after effects of all the radiation. This is what caused the development of a whole new culture and lifestyle from our own.

"Sir they are waiting for you," the bodyguard said.

Supreme commander Andrew Jones stopped his log journal and stood up from his desk. He then picked up his marrow white officer cap and put it on his head and shifted it slightly to look more presentable his uniform looked like a standard U.S. naval officer uniform complete with medals and bars signifying rank. As Andrew walked out of the room the bodyguard took center point while the rest of the security detail followed closely behind. As he made his way towards the bridge several crew members stopped and saluted Andrew as he passed by.

When he finally made it to the bridge everyone was silent normally the crew would be doing their jobs and walking around making sure the ship stayed running instead everyone was quiet. The ship had most of its stations in the front where the huge curved front window was. Andrew had arrived at one of the two doors that brought him to the right of his command chair were several computers stood behind the chair. All members of the bridge crew stood at the "at ease" position on the two steps that went down from the command platform to the lower platform. As soon as he arrived the order

"Attention!"

was given. Then all the crew snapped to attention as they saluted. Andrew walked down the steps he stood infront of six metallic circles.

"At ease" yelled one of the officers.

After a few seconds all the six circles came to life with six holograms of the six other captains. Andrew took a deep breath he was ready this time.

 **Hey guys IM sorry this other chapter took so long I was on vacation and got back recently so I forgot about this IM going to try to update more but I promise you IM not giving this up I enjoy doing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

The six holograms that appeared were of six captains each of the six main countries that left earth. The farthest to the right was Captain Ken Barrows of the British ships in the fleet. Next to him was Captain Shen Wei of the Chinese ships. Next was Captain Sophia Romero of the Brazilian ships. Then next to her was Peter Otograd of the Russian ships. The remaining two on the far left were the Indian and German Captains. Andrew represented the Americans and was the leader of the expedition.

"Gentlemen for eight years the goal of this expedition was to find those who were lost. The remanets of humanity that escaped Earth but fled to different parts of the galaxy. Now after eight years we have found a planet that holds the biggest population of Humans,. This planet is Remnant by the locals" Andrew said.

Andrew then displayed a Holographic image of Remnant.

"As you can see there are four main continents of Sanus,Solitas,Anima,and last menagire. Conversely there are four superpoers on these continents which are the Vale,Vacuo,Atlas,and Mistral. We know very little about the people. What we do know is that they are a very superstitious people believing the they were created by dust and they also don't kow there early history simply believing in myths and legends surrounding that period. From what we have been able to gather is that the original human colonists fought against eachother in long wars that devastated their planet. This is why we think the planet is alled remnant because geological data shows that all the continents used to be one gigantic super continent but was somehow broken apart. Strangely all of their advanced Technology has strangely disappeared. How do you think we should introduce ourselves?," Andrew said.

No one answers for a few minutes then Sofia spoke.

"Why don't we broadcast a universal message on all their communications?," Sofia said.

"I don't think we should we don't know if they have any universal communications or if they speak any of our languages," Captain Shen replied.

Finally after 30 minutes debating on how they should announce their presence a solution had been reached. They would send down a dilomatic envoy and his team and they would arrive at the center of the capital of Vale. There they would initiate contact with the humans and try to tell them about their history and bring them back into the fold. The only problem was these people are a very superstitious and could take this as some sort of doomsday event. Anyway The six holograms disappeard when the decision was made. Afterwards Andrew made his way to the hanger bay to go wish the Diplomatic team farewell and to wish them luck,but Andrew couldn't help but feel like something would go wrong. Indeed something would go wrong in matter of fact everything went wrong. That story is not for now it will be told later when its more important. For this story maybe over but another is just getting started.

 **Hello dear readers,IM sorry this took awhile to get out. It was a mix between dealing with some family stuff and rewriting this chapter six times! I wasn't happy with how it kept on Turning out but IM finally happy with this. Sadly this is the end for this story. I know go ahead and cry into your pillow,but this story was never meant to be long , it was meant to be the background/overview for the next story IM writing. Arrival! Arrival is the story about the people of Remnant discovering that they aren't alone in the universe. AS you probably already figured out is IM making an alternate timeline for the RWBY story. It takes place before the Festival. Before Cinder's attack. So right before all that happened. So pyrha is still alive. I hope you all enjoy Arrival when it comes out. Goodbye and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
